


Yandere! hetalia x Nation! reader

by SugarBonBon



Series: Yandere! hetalia x Nation! Reader [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBonBon/pseuds/SugarBonBon
Summary: You're (country name), you got an invitation to meet up with the Alliance and the Axis, hoping to just chat and have a good time. what you didn't know was that they all had an immense obsession over you. they had prepared a maze out of hallways to play their devious game in order for you to become theirs.I got my inspiration of another fanfic!Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/9587339/%D2%93%D1%8F%D1%94%D1%94%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%D0%BC-%D1%8F%CF%85%D0%B8%D0%B8%D1%94%D1%8FPart 2 is here! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555603





	1. Game start

Hello! I’m (Country name) but my human name is Y/N, my land has been thriving as long as I’ve been in charge. I’ve always stayed neutral during wars with other countries, I’ve always helped those in need. Medically speaking. I hate wars and I rather try to avoid them as much as possible.

 

I’ve gotten an invitation to the Allies and Axis country meeting, it sounded important enough, plus I know the countries pretty well so it would be nice to have some chats with them.

 

I arrived the meeting place and I opened up the dual doors of the conference room, everyone was already there except for me, makes me feel tardy hehe.

 

‘’Sorry everyone! I came in a bit late! Hehe’’ I said shyly as I massaged my neck out of anxiousness. Everyone looked ecstatic to see me nonetheless.

 

‘’We a-don’t mind! A Principessa is a-never too late’’ Italy (Feliciano Vargas) said with glee. Everyone chuckled as I proceeded to take my seat beside Japan (Kiku Honda) and China (Yao Wang).

 

England (Arthur Kirkland)  was the one to initiate the meeting with a clear British accent.

 

‘’We are gathered here for this meeting for a very important business we need to take care of, you all should know what's it’s about, well...except for Y/N that is’’

 

I was confused? Why am I being left out? I had an anxious look on my face, I don’t like being left in the dark about stuff, more so like this!

 

England had a playful smirk, however it didn’t look quite right it was more malicious? Crazed? I couldn’t tell but I did not like it one bit.

 

‘’We would like to invite you to join us! In our alliance!’’

 

I what? Why!? Don’t they know I'm neutral? I rather not risk my people with such a thing, betrayal and power hunger I’ve witnessed far too much. I have to let them down easy, reject their offer softly.

 

‘’I-I-I am honored! Really!’’ I said shyly, everyone's face lit up with happiness and glee, even Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt) and Russia (Ivan Braginsky) had a small smile on their face.

 

‘’But, I have to decline the offer, I rather stay neutral and thrive the way I’ve been doing all along, I’m so sorry!’’ the mood in the room turned sour and the air in the room turned thick, it was hard to breathe normally.

 

Suddenly Germany slammed his hands on the desk and walked towards me with intimidation, maybe I should’ve rejected it softer somehow.

 

‘’Why?’’ Germany looked so furious ‘’You could gain so much from this, why are you rejecting us?......me?’’ everyone was looking at me with sad expressions, why are they so glum!? It's just an alliance I don’t wanna partake in!

 

‘’Excuse me? I don’t want any gains! I just wanna stay neutral!’’ I scowled at Germany, how dare he try to push me into something i don't want for myself and especially my country!

 

‘’But liebling, you’d get extra protection if a war should break out!’’ germany spoke softer to try to coerce me to join, that won't work on me!

 

‘’Oh mia bella, He a-speaks the truth!!’’ Italy spoke and everyone seemed to be nodding at this.

 

I frowned ‘’Is there going to be a war? Is this why I’m invited to join?’’ I spoke with poison in my voice knowing very well everything's peaceful in the world at this moment

 

They all looked at each other in defeat, knowing they couldn’t convince me to join.

 

America (Alfred F. Jones) huffed and spoke up ‘’ dude don’t make this harder than it has to be Y/N! Just accept this! Make this a bit easier for us, alright?’’

 

Easier? What is he talking about? My anger turns into puzzlement, what does America mean?

 

‘’UGH! You dimwit!’’ England breathes out with a defeated sigh. ‘’I can see Plan A won’t work…. So, we’re going with plan B everybody’’

 

I stood up from my chair and backed away from everyone ‘’What do you mean by plan B!?’’ I demanded to know. Everyone had a tint of a smirk on their faces knowing fully well what would happen, well except Italy he looked sad that it had to end this way.

 

‘’Oh biscuit! You see, if plan A failed….we would do plan B… you could say it’s like cat and mouse! You get a 3 minute head start of course but if we catch you and drag you back here within 3 hours,you'll join however caught you my dear’’ England announced, his smirk getting more malevolent.

 

‘’That's so not fair! I’m not gonna play that stupid game! I’m out!’’ I marched out until I saw a blur running past me, blocking the exit. It was China, why are they doing this!?

 

‘’I’m so sorry but i can’t let you go aru!’’ China has a determined look on his face.

 

''Even you Yao!? Let me pass!” I said as I forcefully pushed him away.

 

As I was headed out I heard England say “Remember Y/N, 3 minutes head start” what a load of bullshit.


	2. Hide

There's no way I’m gonna play this ridiculous game!  I ran through the halls as fast as i could to get away from the conference room as much as possible. All the halls looked the same as i tried to find my way to the exit.

 

Curse my lack of direction! I should’ve paid more attention to when i entered the building! I’m pretty sure this was the part of their devious plan to get me to join one of them. If i can’t find the exit yet, i better just hide for the time being.

 

I stopped briefly to scan my narrow area, there was still hallways with many doors. I randomly picked one of them and shut the door. I scanned the room for any good hiding places, I found a old and dark wooden cabinet that might just fit me. It’ll be a tight fit but there’s no other good hiding places.

 

I could try to hide in the ceiling if there was any loose panels but there's no way i'll reach that high so, old, tight cabinet it is. I open the cabinet and its fairly empty, that’s good. I tried as best as i could to fit into the cabinet, and to my good fortune i actually fit. I closed the doors and made myself comfortable for the time being.

 

I decided to check my phone, maybe i can contact someone to help! I checked my phones cell services, but no luck. There was no reception, ugh they probably planned this as well. There was literally no way to contact people from the outside of the building. No Wifi and no cell service. I checked the time, and it definitely had been more than 3 minutes by now. Should i just hide til the 3 hours are up? Or should i try to find the exit as fast as possible? I don't even know anymore!

 

Suddenly the door creaked open and i put my hands to my mouth to prevent from making any breathing sounds. I heard 2 pairs of feet enter the room, the two people were talking very low so i couldn’t tell what they were saying.

 

One of the them left the room, and i heard the other move objects around. My heart was pounding in my chest. I kept my hands on my mouth, please dont check the cabinet! All of a sudden i heard a chuckle from the person, it sounded like Germany.

 

‘’Mein frau, please get out of the cabinet, I know you’re hiding in there’’ he said with a dark chuckle. I kept my  aching body still, my body frozen with fear. I heard him take steps towards my hidding space, getting closer and closer. It was so tantizlingly slow.

 

I heard the cabinet doors open and light came pouring in, blinding me slightly. I could feel two strong arms hold onto my shoulders as i was having my eyes closed. As i opened them i saw a smiling Germany holding me in place so i couldn’t run.

 

‘’Mein frau, stop struggling and just become apart of the Axis’’ he said as he tried to drag me out of the cabinet. I kept struggling, not wanting him to drag me back to the conference room.

 

‘’L-Ludwig! I dont wanna be part of any on this!’’ i shouted quietly, to not attract any attention from the others who might be roaming the hallways.

 

‘’I see….. I see that i have to drag you back there myself, you have no choice liebling’’ he said with a dark grin. He had succsessfully dragged me out of the cabinet and he kept his hands on my shoulders his chest facing me. I had to escape this room somehow!

 

‘’Oh liebling, I’m sorry i have to treat you so roughly at this time…. But when we get back to the conference room i promise you i will treat you like a queen’’ he moved his hand on my waist and started to hug me, his head on my shoulder and my face right in his chest. I blushed red like a tomato!

 

I had to think quick, i can’t fight him off me he’s way too strong for me. Suddenly an idea popped up, it was kinda scummy but what he was doing was much scummy as i was thinking.

 

‘’I’m so sorry Ludwig, but I\m not getting caught just yet!’’ I brought my knee into his no no square as quick and strong as i could. He hunched over in pain and let go of my waist. I reacted quickly and moved hurriedly to the door out of here.

 

‘’FELICIANO DON’T LET HER ESCAPE’’ Germany shouted lowly, as I opened the door I ran into yet another chest. Two other hands snaked around my waist to prevent me from falling on my butt. I looked up and there was Italy looking down at me with a shocked expression but it soon turned into a gleeful smile.

 

‘’Ah! Hello there mia bella!’’ he kept his hands around my waist and moved me closer to him. I heard two footsteps coming towards us and i could feel a presence standing right behind me.

 

‘’Now now liebling, that's enough struggling just come with us quietly and I’ll overlook what you just did’’ his voice made my body shiver, I had nowhere to escape! There was two against one, so unfair!

 

‘’Mia bella, please! I a-don’t know a-what I-a would do if a- the others a-caught you!’’ Italy said pleadingly, his eyes were glazed over with tears brimming in his eyes. I felt bad for him but I couldn’t just give up my country to any of them!

 

‘’I’m s-sorry Feli! But I can’t do that! Let me go’’ I said with determination. I heard a sigh behind me and suddenly I was turned around and picked up bridal style by an annoyed German. I had my hands wrapped around his neck so i wouldn’t fall, a sly smirk on his stupid face. Italy had a pout on his face as he was the one who wanted to carry me.

 

Germany and Italy walked down the hallways with me in the Germans hold, I had been silent the whole way, thinking of anything that would help me yet again. Suddenly there was heavy footsteps with something scraping the ground, it came from the hallway corner so we couldn’t see who it was.

 

Germany and Italy decided to go another route to avoid whoever was around the corner. But before they could I screamed for help, this was the only way of getting out of this sticky situation. Germany gave me a glare and put me down. Italy held my hand, probably to prevent me from running away.

 

The heavy scraping sound and the footsteps came closer with a dark giggle sound. Germany was in fighting stance already.

 

The one who came out of the hallway corner wa- ‘’I heard my sunflower calling for my help, da?’’


	3. Keep on struggling

I froze, I didn’t expect Russia to be the one to show up. He gave me an almost sickly sweet smile directed at me, I looked away and gave a slight wave out of nervousness. Russia directed his gaze back to Germany with malice as he raised his pipe up. Russia suddenly attacked Germany with his pipe but Germany was able to dodge out of the way just in time.

 

Italy dragged me away from the fight so we wouldn't get caught in it. Russia saw Italy dragging me away and he looked furious. Germany tried to fight away Russia but to no avail and with one hit to the head from Russia's pipe, Germany was knocked out cold.

 

Italy dragged me with a faster pace, trying to outrun the wild Russian. I looked behind me and saw an image that will haunt my dreams for sure, Russia looked ready to murder anyone in his way and that person right now was Italy.

 

I didn't want Italy go get hurt, I wanted no one to get hurt but they're so dumb playing this ridiculous game of theirs. As we were running I saw an open door in the distance, I began running faster to get beside Italy, as we got close to the open door I pushed Italy in.

 

''I'm sorry Feli, but please stay safe here and take care of Ludwig ok?” Italy had a shocked expression on his face.

 

“Y-Y/n? Wha-” before he could answer I slammed the door shut and held the doorknob in place. Russia's footsteps was getting louder and louder until they stopped, I looked up and saw Russia smiling that sickly wide smile.

 

‘’My sweet sunflower will come with me, da?’’ he held out his unoccupied hand for me to take, I couldn’t say no in fear of him hurting Italy. Even if I tried to fight, he could just take me by force so accepting is the best option for now. I took his hand and we both walked the way Italy and Germany was going.

 

We were walking in silence until I heard Russia speak with an excited tone ‘’When we get back you will become one with Russia,da?’’ I blushed immensely, what does he mean!?

 

“Um, what does that entail?” I asked fearfully with frightened eyes. Russia’s eyes went big and then changed into lust filled eyes.

 

‘’Do I have to teach you about the birds and the bees?’’ he said as he began to smirk.I looked at him with distress clearly on my expression. I stopped walking as I stared into his violet eyes. ‘’W-what!? When we get back to the conference room!? I-I’m not ready to do something like that’’ I shrieked out.

 

I heard russia guffaw and getting more lustful eyes, ‘’I was thinking of us becoming one after we go back home to Russia, but your idea is better, da?’’ he said with a lewd tone. I unlinked our hands and stumbled backwards with dread. No way I’ll do that in public where other people can see! It’s just too private.

 

‘’Now now Y/N, we’ll have to show the others who you belong to, and that's me, da?’’ he spoke with an assertive tone, but that made me mad. I’m not an object that some schmuck can own. ‘’Ivan, I’m not something you can own, I’m a person’’ I hissed out with anger as i walked backwards slowly so he wouldn’t notice right away.

 

Russia raised his pipe up with a sinister smile ‘’You can’t escape me Y/N, stop struggling and let’s become one, da? kol kolkolkolkol’’

I started to run like hell, no way I’m getting caught by this guy again! He was right on my tail, so i took turns left and right to try to shake him off with no success, he was still close but further away than he was before, thats good right? I decided to take a right at the hallway corner and hide in a nearby room as fast as possible. I opened the closest door i could find and quickly closed it. I scanned the room for a reliable hiding spot. I saw a big enough dresser that just might fit me.

 

I hurriedly climbed into the one of the dresser’s multiple drawers, I picked the one a bit over the ground. I closed the drawer with my body and waited patiently for Russia to go away. I fished up my phone to glance at the time, the little ‘’game’’ was still on, i was so mad at myself for getting caught up in this shit game.

 

I heard a ‘’Kolkolkolkolkol’’ in the distance and returned my phone in my pocket, doors got slammed open and closed, Russia was pissed off and that's not a good thing if he catches me. The loud sounds got further and further away, I let out a sigh that i unbeknownst to me had held in. I waited for a few minutes before i came out of hiding spot.

 

I slowly opened the door and scanned left and right, I saw no one so I ran the way I came from but I took different turns this time. I walked through this maze of hallways yet again, my only quest to find the exit.


	4. First Aid-Kit

I had walked for awhile with no luck, I got frustrated and punched a wall. I began to get tears in my eyes, why am i so useless!? Anyone could’ve found their way out but no! I HAD TO HAVE A LACK OF DIRECTIONS!

 

My knuckles started to bleed and bruise up, I slid down the wall and started to cry silently. Small sobs occasionally slipped out, I began to punch the ground to get out my anger. My hand started to bleed a good amount but I didn’t care.

 

‘’Y-Y/N!? Is that you? W-What are you doing!? Your hand is breeding!’’ a concerned voice spoke. I didn't care anymore, I will fight anyone who tries to drag me away. I looked up at the person and it was Japan standing there, he was not as close as I though. I gave him a glare full of grudge. I stood up and walked slowly towards him as I kept my glower at him.

 

‘’Y-Y/N? Are you okay!? We need to fix the breeding on your hand!’’ he spoke with worry.

‘’No’’ I stated darkly, getting even closer slowly raising my fists towards him ready to attack. My knuckles profusely bled, dripping off my hands.

 

‘’Kiku, leave me be, go away’’  I softly said with emptiness trying to warn him of what would happen if he got too close but Japan stepped closer to me.

 

‘’No Y/N, I can’t do that when you’re breeding so much!’’ he raised his voice a bit. I took a swing at him but he dodged it right in time, he ducked under my arm and grabbed my waist. He hoisted me up and I yelped out of surprise. He put me on his shoulder as he walked.

 

‘’Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!’’ I shrieked as I hit him in the back with my bloodied fist as hard as i could but it didn’t seem to phase him at all! Even so, I continued to hit his back with my fists out of spite. Japan walked into a bathroom and put me on the toilet seat, he walked to the bathroom door and locked it so no one could come in and i couldn’t escape quick enough.

 

He rummaged through the bathroom sink drawers, and he took out a First-Aid kit out of the drawer. He walked slowly towards me as if I was an injured animal, which in some part I was. ‘’N-Now Y/N carm down, i wirr onry crean your wounds, ok?’’

 

I glared at him, warning him if he got closer i would put up a fight. I don't want anymore of this bullshit but even so he got closer and closer. I raised my fists again and was ready to strike, he put the First-Aid kit down on the floor and before i could react he tackled me into a hug so I couldn’t punch him. He sat on my lap so I couldn’t escape, he had a tight grip on me and before i knew it I started to cry.

 

All the feelings that I had accumulated over time just spilled out, anger, frustration, fear and despair. I felt Japan rubbing circles around my back to calm me down, it worked and I stopped crying. ‘’Terr me what's wrong Y/N’’ he softly demanded as he continued to rub my back.

 

I hesitated but I obliged ‘’I-I-I want this thing to end, I don't wanna go back’’ I hardly spoke above a whisper. ‘’Then we won’t go back ok? Now ret me crean your hands’’ he said with gentleness.

 

I gave him a nod and he slipped out of the hug and picked up the First-Aid kit. He picked up a cotton ball and dipped some antiseptic on it. ‘’Now Y/N this is gonna sting a bit, so bear with it’’ he carefully and slowly patted the now drenched cotton ball on my knuckles, it stung like a wildfire. I hissed out of pain and Japan had a guilt ridden look on his face for causing me pain.

 

He threw away the bloodied cotton ball and took up some bandage and gracefully wrapped it around my knuckles. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back, no need for words and then he scanned my body with a sudden scowl.

 

“Y/N, you haven't hurt yourserf anywhere erse?” He asked with a blank stare.

 

“Not that I recall, I'm pretty sure I'm fine! And I'm sorry about trying to punch you… twice… I was just so scared” I said with slight guilt. Japan kept on scanning my body like I lied about being fine.

 

I awkwardly laughed, massaging my neck “Kiku! I'm telling the truth!” I whisper yelled but Japan didn't seem convinced enough.

 

“Y/N take off your crothes” he spoke with a dead serious tone. W-what was he saying!? That's sexual harassment! No way in hell, Jose. I slowly stood up and pretended for a second to take my shirt off, Japan still watching me.

 

“A-Atleast turn around, Kiku!” I shouted at him, as I said that he turned into a tomato and turned around. Here’s my chance to run for it! I quickly started to run for the door, trying to unlock the bathroom door lock. To my bad luck it got stuck, twisting and turning it frantically but with no success. I’m so screwed right now.

 

I got yanked backwards and Japan standing in front of my only escape. He glared at me and stepped closer to me, as he walked towards me he got out a syringe with some mysterious liquid inside. Probably sleeping medicine, fantastic.

 

‘’Now Y/N no need to fight this, I’rr take care of you, I’rr be a good husband to you’’ Japan was officially out of his mind! I stepped backwards when my back met with the bathroom wall. ‘’I take back the apology for trying to punch you’’ I hissed with anger.

 

He closed in on me, with the dangerous syringe. If he injected that into me I would be knocked out cold by seconds! My mind went blank, I couldn’t escape this, he blocked my only way out and even if i tried to run out he would inject the liquid before I’d reach the door. He was so close now with his chest in front of my face.

 

He raised the hem of my shirt  and raised the syringe up, ready to stab me with it. All I could do was scream out ‘’I’M GETTING SEXUALLY HARASSED!’’ my voice echoed through the bathroom walls.

 

Japan dropped the syringe out of shock and while he kept my shirt raised up. Suddenly someone started to pound on the bathroom door but it didn’t budge, Japan went to pick up the syringe but I attacked him pushing him down to the ground with a loud thud. I ended up on top but he turned it around so he was on top of me. Smirking he reached for the syringe and lifted up my shirt again

 

But before he could inject the needle into me, the door slammed open revealing a disgruntled Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! Just wanted to say I've also post this fic on Quotev! I mostly use that :D


	5. Hickeys And Wok Pans

‘’Oh mon dieu! What is going on!? I heard screaming!’’ France (Francis Bonnefoy) looked at us in horror. Without thinking I blurted out ‘’He lifted up my shirt to cop a feel!’’ Japan looked guilty since he had my shirt still raised up. France looked livid and pushed Japan off of me and helped me up gently.

 

‘’That is not how you treat a dame Kiku, especially ma dame’’ He seethed out, France grabbed my hand gently and began to walk me out of the bathroom. I looked back at Japan and he had a speechless expression, I childishly stuck my tongue out to him. He looked at me with an agitated look like he lost a game. France kept holding hands with me as we walked, a happy look on his face.

 

‘’Where are we going Francis?’’ I asked him, though the answer is likely gonna be back to the conference room. ‘’You should know this by now mon cherie’’ he chuckled out and continued speaking ‘’However, I know how to navigate this maze without getting lost or accidentally spotted honhonhon’’ he laughed his signature french laugh.

 

Shit, I’m totally screwed if he knows the hallways like the back of his hand! Germany and Italy seemed to only know some of the hallways back to the conference room. France led me through twists and turns all around the place.

 

‘’F-Francis, is there a chance of me not ending back to the conference room?’’ I asked nervously as i looked up at francis, he turned around to face me and smirked with a devilish glint. ‘’Honhonhonhon, oh mon cherie are you trying to deal with the devil?’’ I went pale with fear, as i nervously stuttered out ‘’w-What? Deal? What kind of d-deal?’’

 

His smirk got bigger and more malicious ‘’Well mon cherie, i believe you haven’t given away your forbidden fruit if i might be so bold to say and that might perhaps deter me from walking back to the conference room’’ I deadpanned, no way! There's no way he’s getting that!

 

‘’No’’ I said adamantly, and France just shrugged with an audible sigh as we began to walk again ‘’It’s your choice mon amour’’

 

We had walked for awhile and I began to recognize the hallway, it was the first hallway when i first ran out of the conference room! This is bad, I have to get away! I unlinked my hand from France and ran as fast as I could but he caught me by my waist and whispered in my ear, ‘’ Ma petite souris, you cannot escape me’’ After he said that he bit my earlobe making me squeak.

 

‘’Every time you struggle, I’ll give you a hickey mon amour so I suggest you keep walking towards the door’’ I obliged and stepped more and more towards those damn double doors that I so loathed. I was deathly close to the door now, a few meters apart but before I could take more steps closer, someone stepped in front of the doors.

 

It was China, blocking the way to the doors. France and China stared at each other with malice, I was in front of France with my back to his chest and an iron grip on my shoulder and waist. China spoke with an authoritative tone in his voice ‘’Let my Xióngmāo go or I’ll take her by force from you’’ he held up his wok pan for intimidation.

 

France let go of me and whispered one last thing before walking away ‘’ I will find a way to make you mine, no matter what, ma petite souris’’

 

I shivered even when he was gone from sight, I was astounded that he just left like that but he had no weapons, I would've done the same.

 

I looked back to where the doors were and saw China still standing there but his wok pan was not raised anymore. “Y/N, you can calm down now, won't you come closer, aru?” China said too sweetly.

 

I stood there frozen and when I didn't go closer to China, he looked slightly rejected and angry. His wok pan was hardly noticeably raised again, and with a malicious glint in his eyes he spoke with venom.

 

“wô de ài if you don't come with me through those doors, I will knock you out with this pan, aru!” A jolt went through my veins like wildfire telling me to run like hell and that’s what I did, I ran as fast as I could. I heard China run behind me trying to catch me, as we were running I heard China say ‘’Y/N please! We can talk about this, aru!’’

 

‘’No we can’t Yao! Please leave me alone!’’ I shouted with anger, I beginning to feel exhausted by all the running. As I kept on running I heard a loud thud and the running footsteps behind me suddenly stopped.

 

I stopped running as I looked behind me, and saw China on the ground knocked out.

 

How!? What!? WHO NOW!? I internally screamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  -----------------------------------A/N--------------------------------
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mon dieu = My god
> 
> dame = Lady
> 
> Ma dame = My lady
> 
> mon cherie = My dear/darling
> 
> Cherie = darling
> 
> mon amour = My love
> 
> Ma petite souris = My little mouse
> 
> Xióngmāo = Panda
> 
> wô de ài = My love
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapters! <(owo)>
> 
> I'm probably gonna update more frequently anyways <(*-*)^
> 
> P.S  I forgot windows existed so imagine them being boarded up? (that's not hella suspicious)


	6. Shots Fired

The one who knocked out China was none other than the hero himself, America. I was a good distance from America and my plan was to continue running until he had a gun pointed at me. I froze yet again and my expression was filled with horror.

 

I looked at China and then back to America with a questionable glare, America chuckled darkly and spoke with insanity ‘’Don’t worry, I just knocked him out, now babe come to me’’ I couldn’t move a limb out of terror, who the fuck would move towards someone with a gun pointed at them? Before I could think more about the scenario a deafening loud bang could be heard close to me. I looked down at my feet to see the carpet had a bullet hole with small hot searing flames around the hole edges.

 

‘’Don’t make me wait babe, I’ve waited years for this you know’’ he said with a sick smile, he had waited for what? I regained some movement in my legs and to my despair I moved towards America. I couldn’t think straight at all! These things that keep happening is just too much of a shock.

 

When I was at arms reach America grabbed me and embraced me longingly, my face was crushed against his chest as it was really hard to breathe. I tried pushing him away but he was stubborn as a mule and kept squeezing me harder.

 

‘’Alfred, please let go, I can’t breathe!’’ I wheezed out and to my relief he let go. ‘’You said you waited years, but for what?’’ I cautiously spoke. He chuckled and took my hands into his ‘’Babe, I’ve waited for you to become mine for years ever since you helped my country without me even asking for assistance. It was love at first sight’’ he whispered into my ear.

 

I shivered out of fear, so everyone in the alliance and the Axis loved me because I gave them help!? How is that even possibly real! I've helped countless of countries, this shouldn't happen.

 

“So babe, you look awfully thirsty and hungry hmm? You know what they say, you're not yourself when you're hungry” he stated with confidence. He did have a point, I was rather famished and dry in my mouth but I couldn't trust him, he could've put something in the food or drink.

 

“Ah, no I'm ok so if you please let me go?” I meekly said, it was safer to play polite when the crazy person has a gun on them. America scowled a bit and looked dissatisfied but that didn't stop him from dragging me towards wherever this 'food’ was.

 

“Baby doll I know when you are lying, the hero always know” He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice as I tried to escape his grip on one of my wrists. He stopped and smashed me into his chest as he brought down his lips to my ear.

 

“If you don't stop struggling I will use force Babycakes, you need nourishment” He whispered into my ear with a dark aura around him, he was not kidding around. At least he wasn't leading me towards the conference room so I followed him with uncertainty.

 

As we walked America snaked his arm around my waist so I was as close as possible to him. “Why are we walking the opposite way of the conference room?” I asked with a blank stare, I'm pretty sure his answer is gonna be a lie to manipulate me.

 

“I'm throwing a celebration for you!” he gave me an award winning smile, if I didn't know he was lying I would've found the smile attractive.

 

I fished my phone out of my pocket to check the time but before I could look at the digital clock, America saw my phone and snatched it away with his unoccupied hand, I huffed with annoyance.

 

“give it back you asshat” I lowly said while trying to take back my stolen phone. He had his arm raised high with the phone and his other arm still around me. I jumped as far off the ground I could but to no success, America had a lewd glint in his eyes.

 

“Give me a kiss and I'll give it back to you” He said with lust obvious in his voice, speechless I shook my head in a fuck no. He gave me a devious smile and somehow unlocked my phone, what the actual fuck!

 

“You twat, give it back!” I screamed but America simply laughed. “Afraid of me finding your nudes?” He continued to laugh as I blushed. “Good luck finding some you cunt! I only have flowers and nature on my gallery” I said truthfully.

 

He took away his arm around my waist and turned around blocking me from seeing what he was doing on my phone, I punched his back to retaliate but it did nothing but to give my bandaged knuckles a throbbing pain.

 

America began to darkly chuckle and that made my skin crawl, he couldn't have possibly found any nudes! He turned around showing me the phone screen with Egypt in very revealing underwear that was made of see through silk. She had beautiful jewels on and was posing as if she were modeling.

 

I gulped, she was totally gonna kill me if that were to be published on social media, Egypt occasionally sent me pictures of her posing to ask how it turned out and of course I forgot to delete just one.

 

“So babe, wouldn't it be bad if this was to come out to the public? Especially since she's your FRIEND?” He said with jealousy evidently in his voice, he put emphasis on friend. Me and Egypt was just friends yes but that doesn't mean I can't find her attractive.

 

“So what's it gonna be doll, give me a kiss or ruining your friend's reputation?” He smirked with triumph. I shivered “on the cheek right? I said hardly above a whisper, he laughed darkly and shook his head.

 

“No sweet cheeks, on the lips. I suggest you choose quickly” he threatened while hovering over the send button with all of my contacts on the receive. Shitballs, I had to act quickly or he would send Egypt's picture to everyone! Fuck it I rather keep my friendship with Egypt than to lose to my pride.

 

I grabbed America's bomber jacket and dragged him to my level, our faces a few inches apart and his deep blue eyes sparkled with excitement and a glint of lust. I hesitated for just a moment and America closed the gap by smashing his lips to mine as I closed my eyes.

 

He tried to gain entrance to my mouth but I denied him that pleasure, his lips was sultry and soft. I opened my eyes to see he had his eyes closed as well, this was my chance! I grabbed my phone out of America's relaxed hand and parted away from his lips. I deleted the picture as fast as possible so he couldn't blackmail me again, America pouted not satisfied that I didn't give him entrance to my mouth. before I put my phone securely back in my pocket I checked the time and the stupid ass game was soon over! I glared at America suspiciously.

 

“Never again, now let's go to wherever this 'celebration’ is” I spoke harshly and gestured for America to lead the way. He snaked his arm around my waist and pushed me closer to him as we walked.

 

After a few turns and twists, I was confident that even if I were to be dragged to the conference room, it would be too late and I would win either way. America led me to a door and as a ‘gentleman’ he opened the door for me, I hesitantly walked in. In the room I saw a coffee table and two couches facing each other on each side of the table. I saw someone sit in one of the couches casually drinking tea, it was England but before I could turn around to avoid talking to that fucker I heard a click.

 

I whipped my head around to see America locking the door with a key, that asshat! He led me straight to the lions den, I glared at him until I heard England speak up.

 

‘’Oh hi there love, fancy some tea?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------A/N---------------------------  
> The picture reader had was of Ancient Egypt not her son modern Egypt   
> (>"-"<)


	7. Sweet Tea

‘’I fancy to go home, back to my country Arthur’’ I spat out, England chuckled ‘’Can’t do that love, you see I don’t plan to let you go’’ he said while smirking, that son of a bitch! ‘’I won the game right? So you guys lost and I can go home’’ I said it more like a question than a statement.

 

England hollered with laughter, so much that he had to hold his stomach that little shit. ‘’Oh Y/N I see you fell for Alfred’s ploy, wouldn’t have expected that since he’s a numb skull’’ I paled, so the time was wrong? But then why would they lead me here!? And why was America and England collaborating?

 

‘’I see that you have questions dear, and I’ll answer them if you come sit down with me’’ he said with annoyingly sweet tone. I huffed out with aggravation and walked towards the opposite couch England was sitting on. America sat with England and poured himself some tea. ‘’Fire away my dear, I see you’re anxious to know my successful plan, yes?’’

 

Successful!? So he already have me trapped somehow? Ugh this is so bothersome ‘’Alfred, how did you trick me?’’ my question was directed at America, this slightly annoyed England and that's delightful. ‘’Well I changed your phone's time!’’ He gleefully said with childish laughter. Of course! How the fuck could I be such a dumbfuck!? I face palmed out of embarrassment.

 

England joined in on the laughs while I just sat there sulking and thinking about my life choices. I’m officially dead. I’m done. Goodbye world.

 

‘’Now now dear, don’t look so glum, have some tea and relax a bit and all of this will be over very soon’’ England said with a dark grin on his face as he pointed at the already poured cup of tea. ‘’Yeah no I’m not drinking anything that might be spiked and I have more questions’’ I obviously stated to England and he looked irked while I smiled sweetly at him to agitate him more but somehow I made them both blush.

 

England cleared his voice ‘’You must be wondering why we didn’t lead you to the conference room, yes?’’ England stated while I nodded intently. ‘’Well Alfred slightly altered the time to make you feel more confident and follow him here with minimum struggle, quite unlike him, yes? Even you were fooled’’  slightly? So does that mean there's still time for them to take me!?

 

I panicked as I looked around me, to my luck I saw another door! It might be unlocked and I can get the hella out of here! I looked back at England and America and it seemed like they knew what I was about to do, I ran towards the door as fast as I could and I slammed the door open. I felt euphoric as the door opened without any trouble, I ran through the door but only got 3 footsteps outside the room before a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and stopped my movement. I whipped my head back to see Russia holding me in place.

 

I looked around and saw everyone was here, what was going on!? Why are they all in one place!? ‘’You didn’t finish listening to the Englishman sunflower’’ Russia said with a smile, oh this is bad! Very bad!

 

‘’What is going on!?’’ I shouted as Russia walked me back to the ‘’tea’’ room, he led me back to the couch and made me sit with him. Everyone followed suit and found places to sit on the couches. I was trapped between Russia and Germany, I was officially screwed.

‘’Now darling, that was quite rude, but since you rushed the grand reveal I might as well explain’’ England said with a forced smile and I began to shake life a leaf in the wind, I feel helpless as everyone's eyes was directed at me making my anxiety fly off the roof. With a concerned expression Russia wrapped his scarf around me so we were interlocked by the warm scarf, he must’ve thought I was cold oh how wrong he was.

 

Everyone glared at Russia with Envious stares, even Italy had a smudge of envy while Russia just smiled sweetly at all of them feigning innocence. England cleared his voice and everyone stopped glaring at Russia and directed their gazes to England. ‘’You might wonder why we all gathered here, yes? Well you see We’ve come to an agreement of some sorts, we all get to ‘share’ you and therefore you shall become everyone's ally’’

 

I paled, they were working together now!? When I think about it almost every time I escaped was with another clashing together trying to single handedly take me back. So If they were to work together there was little to no chance of escaping! There's was 8 against 1! So this was England's plan all along, that cunt!

 

‘’W-why d-d-did you all agree t-to this?’’ I stuttered out, completely shocked and out of my mind. Everyone darkly chuckled while Italy had a shamed expression and looked away. ‘’Darling, you are very sly and we would’ve ran out of time if we didn’t, resulting in none of us getting what we want’’ England stated with slight bothered tone. He changed his frown into a smile ‘’So why don’t you have to ‘tea’ before we sign the alliance contract?’’ England's voice was like sweet honey but I was no bee.

 

‘’No’’ I said grimly, England looked irked off. Everyone looked disappointed by me not wanting to drink a drugged tea and they started to bicker with each other. They all spoke at the same time and I couldn’t keep up to their conversation. Everyone bickered except for one, Russia. He picked up the tea cup and put the tea into his mouth, nobody seemed to notice and Russia looked at me with deviousness in his eyes. I knew what he was about to do and tried to lean away from Russia which caught Germany’s attention.

 

Germany caught on and put his hands around on my shoulders and turned my torso towards Russia, holding me in place so I couldn’t shuffle away. ‘’I don’t particularly like this either so consider this your punishment’’ he whispered to me with dead seriousness. Russia’s face was mere inches away from mine, I gasped and before I knew it his lips was on mine. His lips was chapped but soft, he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so I had to swallow the drugged tea he had put in his mouth. When I had swallowed it I pushed Russia away but the scarf interlocking us together prevented me from pushing him away completely.

 

Everyone gaped at what just happened, even England looked shocked it seemed like he didn’t expect that outcome. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn’t let me, Germany had to hold me upright so I wouldn’t fall. My mind felt hazy and my eyes were heavy, I struggled to keep them open. I tried to speak but only intangible words came out, my expression turned into an angry scowl, I used all of my remaining energy to raise my hand up and give all of them a big fuck you with my middle finger. The last thing I heard was chuckles and laughter before I completely blacked out.


	8. Game over Ending: A

They all stared at her sleeping form, a smile creeping up on their faces. “We should hurry to conference room, da?” Russia said with urgency and everybody nodded. Russia picked up C/N bridal style and held her gently as if she were going to break if he dropped her. They all walked back to the conference room with just 1 minute to spare.

 

Russia took off his scarf and wrapped the remaining scarf around C/N’s neck and laid her on the couch. Without anyone noticing he gave her a kiss on the forehead ‘’Sleep well my подсолнух’’ he whispered into her ear with a sickening sweet smile.

 

‘’H-How do we a-make her sign the c-contract if a-shes asleep?’’ Italy spoke up, looking at the sleeping beauty on the couch. England laughed at Italy’s stupidity while Germany glared menacingly at England, not liking how he mocked his friend.

 

“My dear Italian friend, we don't.” England said with a Sly smirk, growing wider as he continued explaining “ we forge the contract in her name and she'll be ours.” he chuckled darkly.

 

Italy was rather against this idea but C/N wouldn't sign the contract with her own free will, he knew that much. He didn't want to go through with this but this was the only way he could get her to join his country and his heart.

 

“So what do we do when we have forged the contract, aru?” China asked, everybody froze. They didn't think that far ahead, they scratched their heads in thought. “How about a rotation circle? For one week she'll stay at one of our places, like that everything's fair and square thought I'll make her wanna stay with me honhonhon.” France laughed out in confidence.

 

“Aiyah! Says the pervert who sexually harassed her, aru!” China looked agitated. “Honhonhon, at least I'm not the only one.” France responded while looking smugly at Japan and Japan glared back in response.

 

“I did not do such things!” Japan howled, clearly trying to defend his pride. “Honhonhon, darling I saw what you were doing and that was more despicable than whatever I did.” France snickered and Japan looked defeated, he had indeed of some sort sexually harassed you but he only tried to calm you down! Even if it was with sleeping drugs.

 

“Silence? I think I proved my point” France chuckled in amusement. Everyone looked at Japan with shocked faces, they thought Japan didn't like skin to skin contact at all! England shook his shock off and stated “So who's going to take sleeping beauty home first?” He questioned.

 

“How about a game to determine which the visiting rotation go? First gets to take her home and last place is the last one she visits.” Germany suggested with a smirk. Everyone seemed to like this idea.

 

“Which game?” America questioned and everyone was thinking until Russia spoke “How about Russian roulette? Kolkolkol” he said with a dark tone and dangerous smirk. Everyone dismissed that game for sure. ‘’How about UNO?’’ America shouted with glee, he loved playing UNO when it came to card games. They all thought about it and decided it was for the best since it was simple enough.

 

They all began to gather around the table to play UNO, the card game that ruins friendships so they say. In the end Italy lost and the winner was China, second place was taken by England and third place by Russia. France came in fourth, while Japan got fifth and Germany took sixth place. America and Italy pouted not happy with how it turned out, Italy was near tears and America sulked.

 

Germany put his hands on Italy’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear which immediately made him jump up and down in bliss. Everyone questioned what in the world Germany said to make Italy that happy, maybe it was something about pasta. America whined about how he could lose, he always won when playing UNO and England teased with how he let him win every time.

 

‘’Enough bickering, let’s get that forged contract, da?’’ Russia declared, everyone nodded and England got the contract he brought with him, and forged C/N’s handwriting. Everyone was amazed at how easily England could forge your handwriting in reality he studied all of the letters you sent him, in admiration he just learned how you wrote things.

 

‘’That's kinda creepy dude’’ America admitted, and England glared at him ‘’Shut up sod-off’’ he said with venom, America just laughed it off. Everyone had to admit that it was seriously creepy but they didn’t voice their opinion, they had a few secrets of their own that surely would seem creepy to the others.

 

All of a sudden they could hear a low groan, they all looked to where the sound came from and they saw the woman on the couch beginning to awaken from the drug induced sleep. They all looked at each other in panic, she wasn’t supposed to wake up yet! The drug was suppose to last for 3 hours more so she wouldn’t struggle in the end. She opened her eyes and jumped with a start, obvious distressed with what had happened.

 

They all calmed down, she couldn’t escape them now not with the contract already forged. She was already caught and belonged to them. They all smirked darkly while Italy ran towards the groggy minded woman and hugged her tightly ‘’Oh Y/N! You’re-a awake! Welcome to a-the alliance, bella!’’ He shouted gleefully while the woman looked at him with horror. She remembered everything that had transpired and started to push Italy away from her.

 

‘’Stay away!’’ She shouted at the men before her, and they all began to smirk while Italy pouted. ‘’Now now biscuit, no need to yell, you lost and now belong to us, yes? Now why don’t I brew another ‘’Calming’’ tea for you so you can get more rest’’ England said calmly and held up the forged contract so she could see how bad she had lost.

 

‘’Fuck no! I did not sign anything! It’s fake therefore invalid!’’ she shouted again, and england had a devious expression. ‘’Well Y/N who do you think the masses would believe? You, a Neutral country that never gets involved or me, a high esteemed and highly trusted country by my peers?’’ she gulped, he had a point nobody would question him, if she did join with her own will the masses would think she did it because of the protection and gains.

 

She gnarled at England clearly pissed off, not noticing a figure getting closer and closer. Before she could notice the figure getting way too close, she felt someone tackle her down on the couch pinning her down. ‘’Don’t worry Cherry blossom and go to sleep’’Japan raised the hem of her shirt and injected the syringe into her abdomen, she could feel the hot stingy liquid enter her veins as she hissed with pain.

 

She tried to kick Japan off her but her strength diminished with each passing second. Her eyes was heavy yet again and the misty haze came back like the last time she was drugged. She fell back into a deep slumber and her last words were ‘’I won’t give in’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N means Country name btw! ^(owo)^


	9. Game over Ending: B

They all stared at her sleeping form, a smile creeping up on their faces. “We should hurry to conference room, da?” Russia said with urgency and everybody nodded. Russia picked up C/N bridal style and held her gently as if she were going to break if he dropped her. They all walked back to the conference room with just 1 minute to spare.

 

Russia took off his scarf and wrapped the remaining scarf around C/N’s neck and laid her on the couch. Without anyone noticing he gave her a kiss on the forehead ‘’Sleep well my подсолнух’’ he whispered into her ear with a sickening sweet smile.

 

‘’H-How do we a-make her sign the c-contract if a-shes asleep?’’ Italy spoke up, looking at the sleeping beauty on the couch. England laughed at Italy’s stupidity while Germany glared menacingly at England, not liking how he mocked his friend.

 

“My dear Italian friend, we don't.” England said with a Sly smirk, growing wider as he continued explaining “ we forge the contract in her name and she'll be ours.” he chuckled darkly.

 

She could hear clearly what they all said, her body wouldn’t listen to her mind like she was paralyzed. They can’t be allowed to forge the contract but her body wouldn’t listen to her commands of getting up! All she could do was plot inside her mind til her body regained consciousness

 

“So what do we do when we have forged the contract, aru?” China asked, everybody froze. They didn't think that far ahead, they scratched their heads in thought. “How about a rotation circle? For one week she'll stay at one of our places, like that everything's fair and square thought I'll make her wanna stay with me honhonhon.” France laughed out in confidence.

 

Yeah! Like hell he would! She got angrier and angrier the more they talked not knowing she was fully awake in her mind. If she wanted to escape she had to get the contract and rip it apart, as well as escaping this hellish building. She was confident that she had learned most of the hallways and corridors to escape. She pondered on how to get the contract, she decided that she would wait until someone got out the contract so she could snatch it up. That is if her body moved in time.

 

“Aiyah! Says the pervert who sexually harassed her, aru!” China looked agitated. “Honhonhon, at least I'm not the only one.” France responded while looking smugly at Japan and Japan glared back in response.

 

“I did not do such things!” Japan howled, clearly trying to defend his pride. “Honhonhon, darling I saw what you were doing and that was more despicable than whatever I did.” France snickered and Japan looked defeated.

 

“Silence? I think I proved my point” France chuckled in amusement. Everyone looked at Japan with shocked faces, they thought Japan didn't like skin to skin contact at all! England shook his shock off and stated “So who's going to take sleeping beauty home first?” He questioned.

 

No one is going to bring me to their homes! I’ll be escaping you fuckwads, just you wait she thought to herself with bubbling anger, her limbs slightly moving but not enough to alert the others. Good, her body was beginning to wake up from the drugged state she was in, the drug must’ve gotten less potent when Russia put it in his mouth and then to mine. She laughed inside her mind, maybe Russia unbeknownst to him helped her.

 

“How about a game to determine which the visiting rotation go? First gets to take her home and last place is the last one she visits.” Germany suggested with a smirk. Everyone seemed to like this idea.

 

“Which game?” America questioned and everyone was thinking until Russia spoke “How about Russian roulette? Kolkolkol” he said with a dark tone and dangerous smirk. Everyone dismissed that game for sure. ‘’How about UNO?’’ America shouted with glee, he loved playing UNO when it came to card games. They all thought about it and decided it was for the best since it was simple enough.

 

She pouted inside her mind, she quite liked the idea of russian roulette with real bullets. I guess UNO is as dangerous with its friendship ending power and all. She tried moving her limbs more and more, she succeeded and sooner than later she would be able to run away with the contract in hand.

 

They all began to gather around the table to play UNO, the card game that ruins friendships so they say. In the end Italy lost and the winner was China, second place was taken by England and third place by Russia. France came in fourth, while Japan got fifth and Germany took sixth place. America and Italy pouted not happy with how it turned out, Italy was near tears and America sulked.

 

She had to hold in a giggle when she learned America had almost gotten last place, she felt slightly sad for Italy but not much since he basically was in on this lunacy.  She had a plan formulated in her mind, when the contract was taken out she would run for it and snatch it up, steal Russia’s pipe and run out the door blocking it with the pipe so it was stuck shut.

 

‘’Enough bickering, let’s get that forged contract, da?’’ Russia declared. She had to admit to agree with the Russian, she was tired of hearing America whimper about losing and England’s ego getting bigger. Her body and mind was ready to snatch the contract, just a bit longer and she would be free!

 

She could hear someone bringing the Contract and before anyone of them could say anything, she hastily got up and located where the contract were and made a run for it. She snatched it up, everyone was too stunned to see her up and moving to do anything in that moment. Now the only thing was to get to Russia’s pipe which was in his hands, of course nothing is easy now is it. I backed away from all of them with the contract in my grasp, I needed that pipe to get as much time as possible to escape far far away from them. I almost stumbled on something soft and looked down to see a scarfs end, I put my hand on my neck and felt something fluffy. It was Russia’s scarf! Maybe I didn’t need his pipe afterall, I could just tie the door shut with the scarf, It would be less sturdy but give time nonetheless.

 

‘’I see you’re up and running babe, but if you would be so kind to give that back it would be nice not to hurt you’’ America warned her but she did not heed any of them as she kept on backing away to the door, careful as to not stumble on the much needed scarf. America took out his gun and pointed it at her ‘’I suggest you either come here now or stay still’’ He seethed, not finding this amusing at all.

 

‘’A-America! What-a you doing!’’ Italy shouted, obviously concerned for the woman he had his gun pointed at. Germany put his hands on Italy’s shoulders trying to reassure him that nothing would happen to her but she knew that was bullshit. Italy bought it and looked sad and concerned but didn’t stop America at all.

 

She kept on going backwards ever so close to the door but before she could take another step she saw a bullet near her feet as she yelped out of fear. ‘’Baby doll, you heard what I said’’ America warned for the last time. She laughed, catching everyone off guard and they all had quizzical expressions ‘’Hope you can shoot a moving target without it being lethal, shitlord’’ she said as she ran out the door and slamming it shut, stunning the American so he couldn’t get another shot in. everyone shook their shock off and ran towards the door to open it but it wouldn’t budge!

 

She had tied the scarf quickly and efficiently. She ran as fast as she could, remembering the twists and turns to her capabilities. She saw a familiar hallway and to her luck she could see the exit! She immediately ran out as the sun was still up, she felt the sunshine hit her skin and she felt so good! It wasn’t over yet so she continued to run down the streets to get as far away as possible from the crazy countries. She hid inside a crowded cafe, decreasing the chance of getting spotted, she went into the cafe’s bathroom to check her phone and possibly call for help.

 

She took out her phone and saw that she finally had reception! She didn’t hesitate and called Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt picked up rather quickly and spoke with excitement ‘’Oh, hi there Y/N! I had called you a million times but i couldn’t get to you! I have exciting news!’’

 

‘’That's great Cleo! But I something more urgent! Please you have to help me get away from here and then you can tell me about the great news!’’ She said with urgency in her voice and Ancient Egypt grew concerned, knowing that C/N would never ask for help if not necessary.

 

‘’,عمري how can I help? Tell me what's happening!’’ she demanded quite harshly, extremely worried about her friend she saw as a daughter. ‘’The A-Alliance and the A-Axis powers are trying to force me to join them! They held me at gunpoint and drugged me! Please send help! She explained to Ancient Egypt. Ancient Egypt gasped and sounded angry, which was not good for the alliance and the axis. Ancient Egypt had strong connections all over the world, so if anybody could help C/N, it was her.

 

‘’I’m coming with backup, all you have to do is to stay alive OK? It doesn't matter now if they catch you, they will dearly pay, my عمري’’ She told C/N making her sigh in relief and in that moment she began to cry tears of happiness. ‘’Thank you C-Cleo… I’m.. I was so scared’’

 

‘’It’s gonna be alright now Y/N ok? I’m gonna hang up but I will be there!’’ she hanged up and C/N kept on crying and sobbing. She held the contract in her hands and to distract her from crying, she started to read it. She was horrified! This contract was the opposite of what they promised her about gains! The contract had the official seal so it was no doubt it was real, she had to keep it for evidence against them. She hid it in her bra, trying as best as she could to conceal it if she got caught by any of the crazed men.

 

She dried her tears and snot as she heard a knock on the bathroom door, she turned her head to the door unsure if she should answer. The door knob rattled but luckily she had locked the door. ‘’Y-Y/N? A-Are you-a in there?’’ She heard Italy speak, what was she gonna do? Not talk or try to pretend she’s another woman? She opted for the last one, C/N mustered up all of her courage and made her voice as squeaky and unrecognizable as possible ‘’Ah sorry sir! But I’m not Y/N!’’

 

‘’Ah! S-Sorry miss, you-a don’t have happened to-a see a young ragazza with-a H/C hair and E/C eyes?’’ so they got out from the room and now they’re all looking for me, I need to get further away! ‘’Ah, I think I saw a woman with that description walking out of caffe’’

 

‘’Grazie! I’ll leave you alone now’’ he said as he C/N could hear his footsteps get fainter and fainter. She sighed in relief as the footsteps could no longer be heard. Ancient Egypt said it didn’t matter if she got caught but she would rather not test that. She wiped the rest of her tears and exited the public bathroom, she had to get out of here and find another hiding place.

 

‘’You can fool Feliciano, but you can’t fool me Y/N’’ She froze and turned her head to where the voice originated from and to her horror with Germany clearly looking pissed. She turned her whole body towards the German and held up her hands in defense, slowly walking backwards. Maybe she could go back to the bathroom and lock the door again, she quickly glanced at the bathroom door and back to Germany.

 

‘’Liebling, I suggest you come back to us and give back the contract or this will not be pleasant’’ She ran before he could finish and he sighed ‘’Why do you always make this harder than it has to be?’’ he muttered to himself as he walked to the locked door.

She heard knocking yet again on the door ‘’Y/N, open up or I will bust this door down’’ he threatened. She scanned the bathroom and saw a decent sized window, she could climb out of that! The knocking turned into kicks and she quickly got to work and opened up the window. She looked down and it was a decent drop but survivable without getting any limbs broken, she jumped out the window hoping for the best landing.

 

She hit the ground with a thud, her legs turned into jelly as she had to stumble onto her bum to regain her legs strength. She stood up and looked up from where she jumped out of, she saw Germany poking his head out of the window clearly furious at this point, She stuck out her tongue at him, mocking him as he got more angrier at her childish antics.

 

C/N began to run away from the cafe, trying to find another good hiding spot, she avoided the streets and opted to use the alley ways instead. She saw England and America searching for her on the streets as China and France was in different shops, C/N could see them from the shop’s windows. She took the alleyways away from them and got further away from the building of hallway mazes, C/N felt tired as her legs was sluggish and heavy. She had ran all day and it was taking a toll on her body, she should’ve bought a drink from the cafe with her pocket change but was rushing to find somewhere quiet to call Ancient Egypt from.

 

She sat on the concrete floor and rested her back on the concrete wall, she breathed heavily out of breath. If she wasn’t wide awake full of adrenaline, she could fall asleep right then and there, It had turned to night so that didn’t help her to stay awake. She tried to get up but to no avail, her body was just too exhausted but she had gotten pretty far away from everything, her head dipping forwards, the adrenaline was about to go out.

 

‘’Sunflower? There you are! Ivan has been looking everywhere!’’ C/N’s blood ran cold, a bit of adrenaline came back allowing her to look up at the Russian. His expression showed relief and anger, she tried to shuffle away but even that was too much for C/N’s body.

 

‘’You know sunflower, using my scarf for something like that was highly rude’’ he said with malice and C/N shivered but retaliated ‘’Yeah, I was going for that pipe of yours but why risk it when I had the scarf?’’ she laughed, knowing that Ancient Egypt was on her way to help C/N.

 

He raised the pipe up ‘’Do you mean this? I always keep it by my side for safekeeping’’ she gulped, knowing fully well he wouldn’t hesitate knocking her out with that pipe. ‘’Now Y/N, you can either come with me willingly or I will get Mr. Pipe out to talk to you’’ she whimpered and tried again to shuffle away only to get a bit further away.

 

Russia smiled as he walked towards her weak body, quickly scooping her up in bridal style, C/N tried to push away but her strength was weakened from all of the running, in this moment she wished she had gone more to the gym. Russia looked down on C/N and she looked really exhausted, he snuggled her closer and kissed her forehead as she grunted out of displeasure. He laughed ‘’Let’s go back, da?’’ he said as he started to walk back the way C/N came from.

 

Her vision got blurry but she refused to close them, staying awake was important if anything happens. She also had something to protect, the contract hidden away, if they took that then there would be no evidence of what they had done. ‘’You seem sleepy, sunflower. Why not nuzzle into me and take a nap, da?’’ she got angry and more determination to stay awake, she shook her head no in defiance. Russia shrugged and kept on walking, he looked disappointed but he was hiding his feelings.

 

Her head dipped up and down, clearly tired but ever so defiant. She couldn't hold on much longer but C/N had to!

 

She had only closed her eyes for a moment before she heard voices “oh, the commie found her!” C/N heard the obnoxious voice of America. Multiple footsteps could be heard approaching, she opened her tired eyes and saw that they were still outside, so that's good. “Where did you find her?” Germany spoke clearly still agitated that she escaped his grasp.

 

“In the alleyways, sunflower was quite exhausted didn't even put up a struggle, da sunflower?” I didn't need to say anything, my face and eyes could tell anyone I was about to drop dead asleep.

 

“Where's the contract, Y/N?” England spoke up with threatening tone, like I would be willing to give it to him if he spoke harshly enough but he was wrong.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know” I spoke with a gruff tired voice, clearly indicating that I would not give it back willingly. England smirked “I guess we just have to body search you, biscuit” he chuckled out.

 

“Good luck finding nothing” I gnarled, England came closer to search for the contract until Russia stopped him “ I will do the body search, da?” England looked at Russia bewildered but he backed away when he heard the faint kolkolkol sounds emanating from Russia.

 

“Be quick, we don't know if she contacted anyone” England hastily said as Russia put C/N down on a nearby bench and started searching for the contract.

 

“Sunflower, if you tell Ivan where you hid it, Ivan will bring you amazing Russian sweets” he said with a deceiving smile trying to act childish but C/N knew better. ‘’No, I rather just go home and never see you guys again’’ She seethed out with hostility. Russia kept smiling but she knew it was just a facade, in reality he was enraged but she stood her ground.

 

Russia had checked all of her clothes but found nothing, not even in her pockets or shoes. Russia grumbled in an annoyed tone. ‘’Did you check in her bra yet?’’ America piped up as C/N turned pale white. Russia watched her facial expression and grinned with delight as he could clearly tell C/N had hidden it there.

 

‘’Don’t you fucking dare’’ she growled out as Russia was lifting up her shirt with a shit eating grin. She kicked Russia in the no no square just as she had done with Germany and he fell to his knees, his grin faltering to a stop. ‘’I said to hurry up! Ugh, Ludwig go help Ivan to keep Y/N still’’ England spoke with agitated voice.

 

Germany nodded and walked towards them, she watched him getting closer. C/N deciding that running would be the best option, the little unintended nap gave her some strength back, she got up and began to run. She didn’t look back when she heard yells and shouts for her to stop. Before she could continue to run, she ran into a black armored man with a stun gun. She backed away in fear not knowing who this was until he spoke ‘’Are you Y/N L/N, the personification of C/N?’’ he spoke monotonously.

 

C/N nodded her head in a yes, too scared to speak to this mysterious man. ‘’Well Ma'am, We have orders to bring you to Egypt as quick as possible, we also got told that there's men chasing you?’’ C/N nodded vigorously yet again, finally she felt safe! Ancient Egypt had come to aid her, she would thank her a million times when she saw her again.

 

The mysterious man spoke into his talkie walkie telling his other comrades that he had found you and was to escort you back to the plane. C/N cried out of happiness and the mysterious  man felt awkward as he told her to follow him. He told C/N to keep close in case they spotted her and C/N obliged.

 

They had walked for awhile until C/N got tackled and heard a ‘’Veeeee~’’. She looked up and saw Italy on top of her with a smile. ‘’Get off her now or I’ll use my stun gun’’ the man clad in black growled at the Italian, the Italian looked at the mysterious man and scowled. ‘’Who are a-you?’’ he inquired, as the black clothed man raised his stun gun towards Italy. ‘’That my friend, does not concern you, now get off her this is the last warning’’

 

Italy looked back to C/N with a smile ‘’Don’t worry Mia bella! I will a-protect you!’’ he said as he got closer to C/N. ‘’I warned ya kid’’ the mysterious man chimed in as he used his stun gun on Italy, Italy let out a yell and went limp on top of C/N. She gently rolled Italy over onto his back and got up as she gave a thank you to the black clothes man. ‘’We should hurry up, where Italy is, Germany is not far behind and he probably heard that scream’’ I said fearfully as the man nodded understandingly.

 

‘’Miss if I could, may I carry you? You look exhausted and it will be quicker if we run’’ She thought for a bit and decided it was ok this time, at least this man had asked her to pick her up unlike the insane countries. The man picked her up and began to run, C/N began to nod off in the arms of the mysterious man.

 

When C/N woke up she was in an airplane that looked military, she raised her upper body and looked around the plane. She saw multiple black armored men and she was about to speak until the mysterious man who had saved her spoke first ‘’ I see you’re awake, we’re about to arrive Egypt’’ he informed her. She looked up at him and he had taken off his mask she gasped in realization ‘’Gupta! Is that you?’’ she whispered to him. He laughed ‘’yep, remember when we promised to protect each other when we were little?’’ C/N nodded in approval ‘’Well, I heard from mother that you were in dire need of help so I joined the small force to retrieve you’’

 

She began to cry again, she hugged Ancient Egypt’s son in a tight hug. ‘’Thank you so much Gupta, I owe you a big one’’ she sobbed, as Egypt rubbed her back ‘’No problem عمري, you’ve helped us a lot in the past, it’s the least I can do’’

 

Egypt and C/N talked for the remainder of the airplane ride, she learned that the 8 countries got restrained and is awaiting judgement from the world council of all the countries. She told Egypt about the contract and he was visibly angry at what they tried to do. They arrived in Cairo where Ancient Egypt lived, C/N was overjoyed when she saw Ancient Egypt standing there with open arms, demanding a hug from her beloved daughter.

 

They hugged each other tight as they both cried, when they separated C/N gave her the contract she had hidden. As Ancient Egypt read it she got angry as she showed it to her son, he had the same reaction and they were sure to show it to the other countries during the judgement.

 

A week had gone by and C/N was finally back to her country with a bright smile, The alliance and The Axis powers was banned to ever set foot on her land and they were no longer allowed to see her if she didn’t want to meet them with guards. They had lost and C/N felt great about that, she was sad she had lost her dear friends but she had made many more during just the one week she was at the world council to judge The alliance and The axis powers.

 

Maybe one day they could all learn to love in a healthy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----A/N-----
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ragazza = Girl
> 
> Grazie = Thanks
> 
> Liebling = Darling
> 
> Da = Yes
> 
> Mia Bella = My beautiful/ My Beauty
> 
> عمري = my (life?)
> 
> Whoop finally done with this one! I'll link to the continuation when its out! --*-**-*<(*-*)^


End file.
